


The Golden Hour

by coffee_bae



Series: Promnis Week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promnisweek, dick joke, prompto's insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_bae/pseuds/coffee_bae
Summary: Day 1: "Can I take a picture of you like this?"Prompto's manages to crush the paranoia screaming in his brain long enough to confess to Ignis.Ignis is surprised that Prompto made the first move and turned him into a model in the same day.Glad just likes antagonising people.





	The Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my works for Promnis Week~ please be gentle  
> Follow me at [Lavender-Gunpowder](https://lavender-gunpowder.tumblr.com) for more Promnis

Training day was Prompto’s least favourite day of the week, apart from every day of school. Having Gladio as a sparring partner made Prompto believe that hell was real. His only solace was the few moments when Ignis would greet him as he left the training hall. However, today Prompto resolved to say more to Ignis than a clumsy ‘hello’. For this to work, he left the house an hour early and practically sprinted to the Citadel.

If it wasn’t obvious enough, Prompto was absolutely smitten by Ignis. From the first time he saw Ignis as a cherub-cheeked child, Prompto felt allured towards him. Yet, as time went on and their interactions grew in length, Prompto found himself incapable of lengthening the sentences he uttered towards Ignis, who was more than accommodating of this shortcoming, among many others.

As he approached the Citadel, the air of reverence that clung to it made Prompto immediately slow his steps. With each step towards the training hall, Prompto felt his strides become increasingly confident despite still believing that he wasn’t allowed to even being inside, chalking it up to his ‘plebeian’ status.

The training hall was not far off from any other gym or dojo that had ever existed, yet Prompto Argentum would like to thank everyone who was involved in making part of the roof of the training hall out of glass. He cannot help but be mesmerised by the way the light poured down, particularly during this time of day, the golden hour.

The desire to capture subjects right now was only amplified by how Ignis moved, as if his actions were bending the light to encircle him. Prompto fell into a trance watching on as Ignis went through his drills. The manner in which he switched from daggers to lance made Prompto feel a certain type of way, a sort of warmth spreading throughout his whole body.

“No time like the present,” Prompto muttered to himself. He lifted the camera to his face, falling into the rhythm of capturing moments to be frozen in time. Honestly, Prompto was surprised that Ignis didn’t the shutter going off constantly. It certainly sounded thunderous in Prompto’s ears.

It wasn’t until Ignis finished his last set, lance in hand still extended, when Prompto decided it was finally time to grab Ignis’ attention. He was about to shout, but it seemed that Ignis had some sort of clairvoyance. “Hello there, Prompto. You’re earlier than usual. Nice to see you so eager for training,” he said, proceeding towards his gym bag to grab the water bottle beside it.

“Uh, yeah, I, uh, came to take some photos. The training hall really gives a whole new meaning to ‘the golden hour’.” Prompto giggled to hide his nerves. Gods, he was such a photography nerd.

“‘Golden hour’? I don’t believe I’ve come across the expression before.”

Holy shit. Ignis was actually interested! Or did he just want a quick clarification so he could leave? Which was it? Oh, right. Ignis was waiting for him to answer the question. 

“Well, ‘the golden hour’ refers to that time during the sunset when the light’s softer, and redder. So it’s the perfect time to use natural light to capture the subject. Does that, make sense?” Well, rambling was simply a quirk of Prompto’s at this point. No use apologising for it.

Ignis turned to properly face Prompto, with a gentle smile. Astrals, even one smile directed at him was enough to give him palpitations.

“It makes perfect sense, Prompto. Well don’t let me disturb you, losing daylight would simply be inexcusable and I won’t allow it to be my fault,” Ignis chuckled at his own silliness. “I shall see you later.”

Before Ignis could walk away, Prompto placed his hand on Ignis’ shoulder. ‘His shoulder is muscular as hell’, Prompto pondered to himself before drawing his attention back to his actual task. “Actually, I already took the photos…” Before he could finish, Ignis interjected. 

“Oh! Well, I do have to apologise if I did ruin your shots.” Ignis laughed, finding great humour at his own little joke.

“No! Having you in the shots was intentional! I mean- the real reason I came to take photos was so I could take photos of you.” His retort had started off strong, but devolved into an unintelligible mess.

Ignis moved closer, “what was that Prompto? You trailed off at the end.”

Prompto took a deep breath and took his camera off from around his neck, handing it to Ignis. “You’re the subject of my golden hour photos.” There, it was out in the open. Prompto looked like a massive creep, taking photos of someone while they were unaware in such close proximity.

“Is that truly I in these? I can hardly believe it!” The softest exclamation ever from Ignis occurred in that moment. Scrolling back, it was actually him in all the photos; action shots of him silhouetted by the warm sunlight. It was almost as if he was gazing upon a new version of himself.

He turned to face Prompto. “Prompto, these are simply marvellous! I still do not understand how I could be the subject of your photos, yet I truly appreciate the effort you put into them,” Ignis beamed. 

Prompto felt the breath knocked out of him seeing Ignis so happy because of something he’d done. Maybe it was the perfect time to come clean.

“Uh, Iggy?” Prompto faltered. Why was this so difficult? “You’re my muse…because I really like you. I’ve liked you for a while now.”

“How long?”

“Ever since we first met?” Prompto cringed at the fact that he turned that statement into a question. “Y’know what? It’s totally cool if you feel the same. I just needed to get it off my-”

Whatever self-deprecation Prompto was going to finish with was never spoken into existence, all because Ignis was hugging him. Like, honest to the gods cradling his head hugging him. Ignis pulled back, cupping his hands on Prompto’s cheeks, inching ever closer to his face—until one Gladiolus Amicitia sauntered in to the room like the cock-block he was.

“Nice work you two,” he boomed, “But it’s time for training, Prompto. Unless you want to stay, Iggy.” Gladio wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Ignis swallowed any ferocity he wanted to dump on Gladio. Nothing was going to ruin his good mood. “Of course. Prompto, perhaps you would like an extra sparring partner?” 

Prompto turned to Gladio. “Actually, big guy, is it cool if I train with just Ignis tonight?” Hands kneaded together in anticipation. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say-_  

“Alright. But try to remember it’s a sparring session, not a make-out session.” And with that, Gladio slinked back out of the room.

Cheeks were ablaze for both Prompto and Ignis.

“Shall we?” Ignis asked, pointing to the training mats.

“Let’s see if I can’t capture you twice in a row today.” As the words escaped his mouth, Prompto knew he was pushing it.

Ignis readied his stance. “Challenge accepted…darling.”

“D-darling?” Ignis was calling him by sweet nicknames. In his haze, Prompto was utterly pinned down by his wrists. 

“Well, well. Looks like I’ve captured you, darling.” And with that Ignis finished what he started.


End file.
